Katome HalfDemon of the Winds and Foxes
by Angel Wolf
Summary: Katome is a black haired half demon. She's Jin's half sister(sorta) and she can copy any attack she's ever seen.
1. Chappy 1

Katome: Half-Demon of the Winds and Foxes

16-year-old Katome Hitachi is your every day normal half-demon. Wait go back half-demon! Yes Katome is a quarter sky apparition and a quarter beast-fox-demon. Two white-grey ears grace Katome's head when she's in full demon form and a tail of the same hue trails behind her. When in normal human form Katome has naturally purple accented black hair and silver-blue eyes. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho so please don't sue. (This is like two years after the end of the series. Yusuke would be 18 in this.) 

Chapter 1- Don't Tease the Fox-Sky Demon-Girl

" Hey Hitachi! Where are you going?" asks 15-year-old Arica. Katome turns around and looks at the girl. She shrugs her black leather clad shoulders as she keeps walking. 

  


" You know Matai, you could at least call me by my first name," says Katome as she keeps walking. Arica starts to pout as she follows Katome. 

  


" Well if you'd stop calling me Matai, maybe I'd call you by your first name," says Arica. Katome smiles slightly as her ears twitch as the wind starts to blow. 

  


" OK Arica," says Katome as she keeps walking as the wind blows through her hair. Her eyes watch a cherry blossom as it falls off the tree. It twirls in the wind and lands squarely in the middle of Katome's head.

Katome blinks as she keeps walking with the blossom on her head. 

  


" Uh, Katome, you've got a cherry blossom on your head," says Arica. Katome nods as she climbs the steps to her house.

  


" I know that Arica," says Katome as she smiles slightly as she carefully takes the blossom off her head. " See you tomorrow Arica." 

  
  


" Sure thing Katome," says Arica as she runs off to her own home. Katome nods as she puts the cherry blossom in a glass. 

  


" OK, Jin, you can come out," says Katome to the red haired sky-demon/apparition. 

  


" Hey, Katome, how did school go?" asks Jin in his Irish accent. Katome smiles at her friend as she unties her hair and lets it fall down her back. 

  


" Fine, Jin, just fine," says Katome as she sits down and takes off her leather overcoat. She reaches over next to the couch and grabs a pair of gloves and slips them onto her hands. " That feels better." 

  


" Uh, Katome, have you heard of Kurama and Hiei?" asks Jin. Katome nods as she takes off her tennis shoes and slips a pair of black leather boots onto her feet in their place. 

  


" Sure, Jin. I've also heard of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina, Keiko, and all of your other friends," says Katome. Jin nods as Katome looks at him oddly. 

  


" Well, there's going to be another Dark Tournament and well with Gen Kai being dead and Yusuke being too caught up with Keiko... Koenma needs a couple new members for the team," says Jin flatly. 

  


" Yeah, well you and Chu would be perfect," says Katome, but Jin sighs and looks at her. 

  


" Katome, put simply Chu and I aren't going to fight again," says Jin. Katome smiles slightly as she gets the idea. 

  


" SO what you want little old Katome to fight?" asks Katome. Jin nods as Katome jumps into the air. " Yeah, this is awesome!" Jin's eyes get big as he stares at the half-demon. 

  


" Calm down Katome. It isn't coming for three months. You have to train," says Jin. Katome smiles and flips her hair casually over her shoulder.

  


" Don't worry Jin, it's not like I'm going to get beat," says Katome. 

" Who else are we going to have?" 

  


" A fighter by the name of Koechi. He's said to be very good," says Jin. 

" Koechi, a fire-light apparition, wonder what they're planing," says Katome as she smiles slightly. " Come on Jin, lets train." 

  


" But Katome, what about school?" asks Jin. Katome blinks and takes out her science book and puts it on the oven. 

  


" Let it burn for all I care," says Katome as she runs upstairs and changes into her fight suit. A couple minutes later she comes downstairs dressed in a black gown of cotton with pants of the same hue on underneath. 

  


" OK, Katome," says Jin as he follows the half-demon out of the house. 

She closes her eyes and they suddenly disappear. 

  


" Hey!" exclaims Kuwabara as they appear right next to him in a field. Katome's ears prick up as she hears the sound of feet behind her. Just a second before the attacker attacks Katome jumps into the air. 

  


" Well, she'll do," says Hiei as he stares at Katome who is floating in the air. Another sound enters Katome's hearing and she dodges just seconds before she is hit by Kurama's Rose Whip. 

  


" So Jin, what did you say she was?" asks Kurama as the whip disappears. 

  


" Katome, is a half-demon, quarter sky apparition and quarter beast-fox apparition," says Jin. Kurama looks Katome up and down and his eyes come to rest on her face. 

  


" Yes, she'll do just fine. Now where is that fire-light apparition?" asks Kurama. Katome spins around as a light arrow comes within inches of hitting her. 

  


" Quick reflects," says a voice as a boy with gold and red hair walks into the field. " Hiya, they call me Koechi." 

  


" Well they'll call you dead after I'm done with you," says Katome as she starts to chase the smaller demon around the clearing.

  


" How old did you say she was?" asks Kurama as a look of shock and amusement appears on his face. 

  


" Uh, 16, her human bodies 16, but she was about 100 when she died in demon form. Her demon spirit took the body of 5 year Kaoline Hitachi and turned her into Katome Hitachi," says Jin. 

  


" She's like me," says Kurama. Jin nods slightly as Katome and Koechi come back into the clearing. Everyone's eyes pop open as they notice how Katome looks. Her two fox like ears stick up in the air as her tail flies out behind her. 

  


" Except for one difference, crazy girl can control her demon powers," says Jin. " If you notice how she moves now, it's equal to what she was before. She was Yoko Katome otherwise known as the Dark Vixen." 

  


" Look at that speed! She's faster then Hiei!" exclaims Kuwabara. Kurama nods as Katome breezes past them. Her tail flies out as she takes another step and takes off. 

  


" She's testing Koechi. I guess she doesn't like working with fire-light apparitions," says Jin. 

  


" Nope, anyways, Yusuke's going to be here in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," says Katome as she breezes past just as Yusuke appears. 

  


" Hey what to you mean replacing me with some little punk?" asks Yusuke as he points at Koechi. 

  


" Permission to get rid of the trash?" asks Katome as she appears holding Koechi by the back of his shirt. Kurama and Hiei shrug and Katome smiles and sends the fire-light apparition flying. 

  


" Who's this kid?" asks Yusuke as he points at Katome who had changed back to her human form. 

  


" This is Katome Hitachi, she's a half-demon," says Jin as he turns to look at Yusuke. 

  


" Hey Jin, she your friend?" asks Yusuke. 

  


" Yeah, Katome's my friend, and my half-sister," says Jin. Everyone's mouths drop as they stare at Katome. The girl shrugs and floats into the air. 

  


" Well can I join the team or what?" asks Katome. Everyone nods as Katome fires off a white blast of energy. " Cool, there's this certain demon named Kaido that has gotten on my bad side. He's going to be entering with the Genii Team." 

  


" Kaido, you mean the red haired one or the one with grey hair and no brain to speak of?" asks Kurama. 

  
  


" Kaido, the grey haired one. He picked a fight with me last year and I'm still mad," says Katome. 

  


" Yeah, Katome knocked all the sense out of him," says Jin. Katome smiles as she points her finger at Yusuke pretending to use the Spirit Gun attack. 

  


" Hey kid, that's my attack," says Yusuke. Katome smiles slightly and points her hand into the hair and fires off one shot. 

  


" Now it's my attack, Dark Spirit Gun," says Katome. Yusuke and the others blink as they stare at the girl and then turn to Jin.

  


" Katome has the power to learn an attack just by watching it," says Jin. 

  


" But she wasn't at the Dark Tournament was she?" asks Yusuke. Katome smiles slightly and floats into the air. 

  


" Yeah, Katome was at the Tournament. Floating five-thousand sticking feet in the air. She was watching us the whole time," says Jin. Katome nods and looks at Kuwabara, she draws her hand against her side and suddenly her hand starts to shimmer.

  


" Dark Spirit Sword," whispers Katome as she holds the attack at her side. " That's why I'm also known as the Dark Attack Wolf." Everyone stares at Katome as laughter is heard from the air around them.

  


" Dark Attack Wolf? You're such a weakling Katome! I can't believe you didn't figure out who I am," says the voice as a demon with green hair and yellow-green ears walks into view. Her cat like tail twitches as she glares at Katome. Katome glares back at the demon and suddenly lowers her hands to her sides and takes a deep breath.

  


" Arica Matai. I knew who you were the whole time!" shouts Katome as the air around her starts to erupt in a black light. An eerie wind starts to blow around her as she transforms into Yoko Katome. 

  


" What! You're the . . . the . . . the Dark Vixen . . . Yoko Katome," gasps Arica as she takes a step backwards as Katome takes a step forward. Katome's silver tail sweeps the ground as she growls at Arica.

  


" Go back to your weak team," hisses Katome as Arica turns tail and runs. Katome smiles as her two wolf like teeth glisten in the sun light.

" Fire-Light apparitions, who needs them?" Yusuke and Kuwabara blink as Katome turns back into her human form. 

  


" How did you do that?" asks Yusuke. Katome shrugs and takes a bandana out from the pocket of her pants and ties it around her head. 

  


" I am going to win this tournament. I'm not going to loose to the Genii group," hisses Katome as her tail lashes out behind her. " They don't call me Kuroi Ai'iro Tsuki(1) for nothing." 

  


" Kuroi Ai'iro Tsuki?" asks Yusuke as he stares at the half-demon. 

" Why do they call you that?"

  


" Yusuke you're so dense! Just look at the girl," says Hiei under his breath as Katome's purple-black hair blows in the wind. Jin smiles slightly as his little sister smiles and sits down next to Kurama on the ground. 

  


" So you're the fabled Kuroi Ai'iro Tsuki," says Kurama as he looks at the girl. Katome nods as her silver eyes watch the half demon. 

  


" Yes, Kurama, that is who I am. Have you heard of me?" asks Katome. 

  


" Yes, Katome I have heard of you: a master technique user, a wind master, and one of the most powerful medicine people in all of the Demon world," says Kurama. Katome smiles slightly as she draws a cherry blossom out of her pocket. 

  


" I have learned that cherry blossoms taste good. They also make a good medicine when mixed with the tears of a sky apparition," says Katome quietly as she takes out a small bag from her pocket and puts the blossom in it. " I have a feeling that during the tournament I'll be needing my skills more then ever." 

  


" So Katome, have you ever fought in a Dark Tournament?" asks Hiei as he walks over and sits next to the 5'2 girl. Katome smiles slightly and shakes her head. 

  


" No, Hiei, but with my powers whoever fights me will have their own power turned against them," says Katome as she draws a design in the dirt. Hiei and Kurama watch as the design of a rose is drawn. Then they watch as she starts to trace other designs and finally stands up. They stare as they look at the design of a sword with a rose on one end and with a rose vine twisting all over it. Katome starts to mutter some words as she places a single black rose in the middle. " Yami Ame Hana Katana(2), I summon the." Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama stare in awe as a sword rises right out of the ground. 

  


" What is that?" asks Kuwabara. " And what or who are you?" 

  


" This is the Yami Ame Hana Katana, and I am Katome the half-demon," says Katome as she picks up the sword and throws it into the air and catches it. " My full demon form Yoko Katome or Oka Katome as some called her used this sword when she fought the demon that took her life. His name was Kaido, the fire-light apparition!" 

  


" What Kaido took your other halfs life!" exclaims Hiei as he stares at the half-demon. 

  
  


" Yes, and she choose me as her best host because of my lonely spirit and because of my powers," says Katome. 

  


" What powers?" asks Kurama. Katome smiles quickly and spins her hand around and points it at Kuwabara. Behind Katome a twister appears and starts to chase Kuwabara. " I get your point now call off the twister!" Katome nods at Kurama and closes her hand and the twister disappears.

  


" My mother was a quarter sky apparition and when I got Yoko Katome's powers I became a half demon," says Katome. 

  


" So you and Jin aren't really brother and sister," says Hiei. Katome blinks and looks at Jin.

  


" He's my half-brother! We're both part sky-demon and his mother is my mothers half sister," says Katome. 

  


" So that still doesn't make him your half-brother," says Hiei. Katome smiles slightly and shrugs her shoulders. 

  


" His father and my father are adopted brothers. His father is a sky demon, my father is human, his mother is a demon, my mother is part demon," says Katome. Hiei sighs and walks away. " I don't think Hiei likes me." 

  


" Don't be silly! Of course Hiei likes you. He just has trouble showing it," says Kurama. Katome smiles slightly and nods as she tugs a snarl out of her hair. 

  


1- Kuroi Ai'iro Tsuki- Black Indigo Moon

2- Yami Ame Hana Katana- Dark Rain Flower Sword 


	2. Chappy 2

Katome: Half Demon of the Winds and Foxes

Well here's the next chapter of the story. Oh and to that evil flamer I've never flamed anyone even if I didn't like their story. Different people have different styles and this is my style. That was only the first chapter anyways. 

Well I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho so please don't sue. 

Chapter 2: Katome's Signature Technique 

" OK Katome you ready?" asks Kurama. Katome nods as her black/purple hair blows in the wind. Kurama nods and attacks, Katome dodges and tries to hit him but her fist meets with thin air. " You have to be faster." Katome sighs as she stares at the half demon standing on a lower branch of a tree. 

" Fine," says Katome and takes off her heavy over coat and takes a step back. She closes her eyes and lets the wind blow through her hair. A strange rustling is heard as a silver fox with 9 tails emerges from the brush. " Tsuki! Knew you'd come!" exclaims Katome to the little fox. The fox nods and starts to shimmer and Katome transforms into Yoko Katome. " You sure you're ready for this?" Kurama nods as Y. Katome takes a step forward and attacks. Kurama dodges as he watches the full demon form of Katome move. He slowly moves out of the area he was in. Y. Katome stops to listen for Kurama. One of her white/silver ears twitch as she listens for him. She jumps into the air and lands just inches in front of him. He takes a step back, but Y. Katome smiles slightly. She draws her small sharp nailed hand back and attacks. Kurama dodges just barely as a piece of his shirt is ripped off. 

" You're fast," says Kurama. Y. Katome nods as she gets ready to attack again, but Yusuke's voice cuts into the exercise. 

" Don't you think you've done enough today. You two are both going to get so worn out that you won't be any good to us," says Yusuke. Kurama and Y. Katome blink as Yusuke sighs. " 3 hours this morning you spent playing fox and rabbit and now you're at it again. What are you trying to do?" 

" I'm trying to get stronger," says Y. Katome cooly as she gets ready to attack Kurama again.

" Hold up kid, you may be a team member, but you're not the leader," says Yusuke. Y. Katome eyes Yusuke and growls. 

" My name is Yoko Katome or Katome, not kid," says Y. Katome as she draws a design in the air. The Yami Ame Hana Katana appears in the air and she grabs it. " Come on Yusuke if you're so strong show me what you're made of!" 

" Sure thing kid," says Yusuke as he grins at the half demon. Y. Katome crouches down as she gets ready to fight. 

" Great, those two hotheads are at it," says Hiei as he sits in a tree watching Y. Katome and Yusuke. 

" Fight!" shouts Kurama and Y. Katome takes off. Her tail lashes out behind her as she breaks out into a full run. Her quick movements carry her far away from the others. She jumps into a tree and waits.

" Where is she?" asks Yusuke to himself. He looks around and notices a slight movement in a tree. " Got her." He lifts his hand up and fires a Shot Gun blast at her. 

" Great," thinks Y. Katome as she jumps a slight bit to the side to stop from getting totally hit by the blast. " Hey Yusuke guess you are better then me." Katome falls to the ground, but forces herself into a sitting position. 

" Sure kid, but then again you never even fired a shot. What is your signature move?" asks Yusuke. Katome smiles as she gets up off the ground to her feet. She wobbles a bit, but steadies herself against the tree. 

" Whose, mine or human Katome's?" asks Y. Katome. 

" Yours," says Yusuke. Y. Katome smiles slightly and nods. 

" They call it " Sky Fox Blaze." says Y. Katome. 

" Can you show me?" asks Yusuke. Y. Katome nods and spins her right hand around she raises her other hand to the side. 

" You might want to stand back Yusuke. I've heard that Y. Katome's attack is very dangerous," says Kurama. Y. Katome keeps concentrating and then stops she looks at them and then draws a circle in the air. 

" I call upon the element of Wind and the clever beast of the woods the fox. Thy commander needs you," says Y. Katome as the wind starts to blow and a small fox appears. " This is my partner Tsuki." " I call upon the Sky Fox Blaze Technique." The area around Y. Katome starts to shimmer and a strange red and blue flame appears around her in a full circle. " Ignite!" The whole area around Y. Katome bursts into flame.

" Is she trying to kill herself?" asks Yusuke.

" No the Sky Fox Blaze Technique is much like my Rose Whip technique except that Katome being part sky apparition allows her to use both the beast elemental attacks and the sky attacks. Without her sky apparition blood the attack would be nothing," says Kurama. Suddenly the flames around Y. Katome disappear and all that remains is ten balls of energy on all 10 of Y. Katome's fingers. 

" This attack is elemental for all of my other attacks. This one is called Ten Stars of the Sky," says Y. Katome and then suddenly she faints. Tsuki comes out of Katome and normal Katome reappears. 

" Of course that attack is very draining because she has to keep it up for a while," says Kurama. Yusuke nods as Kurama goes over and picks Katome up. " She'll need to rest, but knowing her I'll be up before dawn fighting her again." 

" Let me fight her next," says Hiei from his position in a tree. " Maybe I can find something out about the human Katome."

" Yeah, that girl is freaky," says Kuwabara. Katome's slightly pointed ears twitch in her sleep and she opens one of her eyes and glares at Kuwabara and then falls back asleep. Kuwabara starts to twitch as Katome takes in a deep breath. 

" Hey Kuwabara what's wrong?" asks Yusuke. 

" I think that freaky girl put a spell on me," says Kuwabara. He continues to twitch for four continual hours. 

" Should we try to help him?" asks Kurama.

" No, let Katome torture him," says Hiei. Katome's eyes flicker and she stands up and smiles at Kuwabara who stops twitching. 

" SO Kuwabara how did you like my little shock treatment?" asks Katome. 

" I didn't like it at all," says Kuwabara. Katome smiles slightly and leans against a tree. 

" You will after you find out how it helped you," says Katome. " It's an attack called " Thunder Beam". It's used to freeze people in their tracks." 

" Kid, you're so annoying," says Hiei. Katome laughs slightly and points her hand at him. 

" How many demons does it take to screw in a light bulb?" asks Katome.

" 1," says Hiei. Katome laughs slightly and shakes her head.

" None, if you're a demon, why do you need a light bulb?" asks Katome.

" So you can conk the annoying 15 year old demon over the head with it," says Hiei sarcastically. Katome laughs slightly and shrugs. 

" Yeah, or so you can throw it at someone," says Katome and then sits down and falls asleep. Hiei and Kurama nudge her with their boots. She just mumbles and turns over.

" Finally some rest," says Hiei and sits down far away from Katome and falls asleep.

So how did you like that chapter? Next chapter the beginning of the Dark Tournament. Who is this strange half demon named Raven and why is he so intent on eliminating Katome and her team? Well you'll just have to wait to find out. 


	3. Chappy 3

Katome- Half- Demon of the Winds and Foxes

Well here is chapter 3 for all of you loyal fans. Now they're ready to get on the ships to take them to Hanging Neck Island. Well Katome seems to be getting a lot of attention from the other demons. Why you ask, well because she's the only girl in the whole tournament. They think she's just a weak human girl until one demon makes her very mad. Also who is this red and silver haired demon following them. His name is Hakuso and he's the substitute. Well I don't own YYH so please don't sue. 

  


Chapter 3- Meet Yoko Katome Everyone

" Hurry up Kuwabara or Katome will leave us here," says Yusuke as he hurries his friend along.

  


" Well if that stupid girl would slow down we wouldn't have to run after her," says Kuwabara. 

  


" Well you know Katome, she's a hothead just like you Yusuke," says Kurama. " Hey where's Hiei?" 

  


" Up there he's trying to catch up with Katome, before she gets herself killed," says Yusuke. Kurama blinks as they come upon a scene. There stands Katome surrounded by demons. Her ears twitching, her eyes following them.

  


" Hey cutie, what's a girl like you doing here?" asks a demon. Katome smiles slightly and just shrugs.

  


" I'm with Yusuke's team, dummy. The name's Katome and I'm a fighter," says Katome. The demon laughs as Katome growls as a red and silver haired boy about 14 years old appears next to her. " Hey Hakuso, wanna take care of him for me?" The boy nods and attacks the demon.

  


" Uh, Hiei, what is she doing?" asks Kuwabara. 

  


" Getting rid of the competition," says Hiei as he watches as Katome and the boy fight with a group of demons.

  


" Shouldn't we help them, I mean Katome is our team member," says Kuwabara. 

  


" No, I think she'd kill us if we interfered in her fight," says Kurama. Finally Katome finishes off the final demon. The 2 other teams of demons that are left step away from them. Katome smiles as her ankle length coat blows in the wind. 

  


" Ready to board!" shouts the captain. " Team Kazuki, Team Higi, Team Raoul, Team Yusuke, Team Oracle, Team Cosmos." A team led by a white haired ice demon walks onto the ship. Another team led by a cloaked demon also boards the ship. Finally Yusuke and his group board the ship.

  


" That's all of them captain. The others chickened out," says the demon with white hair. 

  


" Okay Captain Raoul," says the captain of the boat. 

  


" Yeah, and a couple of them got in a bout with that girl over there," says the cloaked demon.

  


" Is that so Captain Cosmos?" asks the captain. The cloaked demon nods. " Must be a strong girl if she's on Yusuke's team." The cloaked demon nods. " Ok, the first elimination round will now begin. Team Yusuke versus Team Cosmos." The cloaked demon walks over to a group of 4 demons. Yusuke looks at his team. 

  


" Who should go first?" asks Yusuke. 

  
  


" Well Katome and her little friend there already had fun so how about one of us?" asks Kuwabara. Katome growls and jumps onto the fight platform.

  


" If you boys don't mind, you've been training more then me these last three months and Team Cosmos's leader is not my favorite character, but hey I can at least beat his sorry face in," says Katome as Captain Cosmos steps onto the arena. 

  


" Oh so I have to fight the little girl do I?" asks Cosmos. Katome nods slightly as she stands there. Cosmos attacks and Katome avoids the attack by jumping into the air. She smirks and fires a Dark Spirit Gun attack at him. 

  


" Hey Cosmos, have a nice trip, see ya next fall," says Katome as he falls off the ship into the water. " Kay Yusuke, it's your turn." Yusuke nods and jumps onto the arena. A blue haired demon steps onto the platform his hair blows in the wind.

  


" Team Yusuke's Yusuke, versus Team Cosmos's Makin," says the captain. 

  


" Hey, Yusuke, they call me Makin, but I'm no fighter. They forced me onto their team. I'm a ice apparition like your friend Hiei there. I'm a misfit just get rid of me," says Makin. Yusuke blinks and just tosses Makin overboard. " Kay, Hiei I guess you're up." Hiei nods and steps into the arena as a cloaked fighter steps into the ring.

  


" Hiei versus Chimere!" shouts the captain.

  


" Chimere?" asks Katome as she stares at the cloaked fighter. 

  


" A dark apparition, otherwise known as Kage. He's weak and doesn't like to fight," says Kurama as he turns around and stares at a bunch of other demons behind him. " Hey guys we have a problem." Katome nods and attacks the demons with Hakuso at her side. Thirty minutes later there are no other demons on the ship other then the captain.

  


" Well I guess that settles it. You guys are one of the ten teams that are going to be fighting on Hanging Neck Island," says the captain. Katome nods and sits down next to Kurama. 

  


" The little guys my bro Hakuso, he's a half demon like me sky-fox- human," says Katome. Kurama nods to the girl as they near the island. 

  


" Lets see we have the results in. The teams that are on their way are- Sikiro, Karasu, Hakaji, Mirikado, Sky-Fox Bladers, Nozomi, Kiltia, Zekea, Genii, and Us," says Hiei.

  


" It's going to come down to in my opinion- Sky-Fox Bladers, Sikiro, Mirikado, and Us," says Katome quietly. " The captains are- Raven, a 15 year old sky-fox demon, Zoran, a 100 year old fire apparition, Mirikado, a 50 year old water apparition, and of course Yusuke, a 18 year old punk who won the tournament once before." Yusuke smiles as they land on the island. Katome jumps off her backpack slung over her shoulder.

  


" Hey Katome, what did you pack in there?" asks Yusuke. Katome shrugs slightly.

  


" My fight gear, my clothes, my favorite pop, and my CD's," says Katome absently as she walks into the hotel. " Name's Katome, Yusuke Team, we need a room." The attendee nods to her and punches in some number. 

  


" Room 120 and room 121," says the attendee. Katome nods and runs up the stairs the others behind her. 

  
  


" Hey Katome, why did we get two rooms?" asks Kurama. Katome smiles and points up in front of them. 

  


" Cause my good men, our friends are here," says Katome as they stare in shock at Keiko, Yukina, Botan, and some other strange cloaked figure. " Everyone meet my sister Kuroi." They all stare at the cloaked figure. The figure takes off the hood of her cloak to reveal a 12-14 year old demon. " She's my half sister. She looks 12, but she's actually somewhere between 16-20." Hiei watches Kuroi with interest as the girl walks into room 121. Botan, Yukina, and Keiko follow her. 

  


" Yeah, thanks for inviting me Katome, but next time how bout you let me fight," says Kuroi as she sits on the bed a ball of energy circling her hand. " Nice to meet you everyone. I'm Kuroi the fox-ice apparition." The others nod as she smiles at Hiei. " You must be Hiei, it's a pleasure to meet a fellow Ice apparition." Hiei nods and points to Yukina.

  


" Yukina is also an Ice apparition," says Hiei. Kuroi nods and stands up and disappears. 

  


" She seems to like you Hiei," says Kurama. 

  


" Shut-up or I'll rip your voice box out Kurama," says Hiei. Katome laughs as she looks at Botan and Keiko who are laughing slightly. Kuwabara is smiling at Yukina and trying to get her attention. Hiei glares at Kuwabara, but sighs slightly. 

  


" Hey Hiei, I know Yukina's your sister, and unlike Botan, I'm not afraid to tell her," says Katome telepathically. 

  


" You wouldn't dare," hisses Hiei back. Katome's mind voice just seems to chuckle as she walks over to Yukina. 

  


" Hey Yukina, are you still looking for your brother?" asks Katome.

  


" Yes, I am," says Yukina. Katome smiles and whispers into Yukina's ear. " What, you mean you know where my brother is!" Katome nods and points to Hiei. Yukina looks at Hiei and blinks. " You mean Hiei is my ... brother?" 

  


" Yes, Yukina and he's been to worried about what you'd think of him to tell you," says Katome. Yukina smiles at Hiei and nods. Hiei sighs and nods back.

  


" Katome, if I ever meet you on a dark night I swear...I'll kill you," thinks Hiei. Katome laughs as she disappears. " Hey kid get back here." 

  


" No, way Hiei, now that I think about it I got something to tell you," thinks Katome.

  


" What is it?" asks Hiei. 

  


" Promise you won't tell?" asks Katome. 

  


" No, you told Yukina, I'm not promising anything," thinks Hiei.

  


" Kay, fair, I like Kurama," thinks Katome. 

  


" What!" exclaims Hiei's mind voice. 

  


" Well, Hiei, is it that much of a shock? We're both part fox demon and we both have a Yoko side. Me I'm Yoko Katome, Kurama he's Yoko Kurama, the master fox thief. He has his mother that he risked his very skin to save. I...I couldn't even save my mother..." thinks Katome. 

  


" What!" asks Hiei in amazement.

  


" My human mother, she was killed by a Wind demon, more precisely my father," says Katome. " It was 5 year ago, and I was to chicken to help my own mother."

  


" Your father killed your mother?" asks Hiei.

  


" Yes, because my father had another daughter. Her name...Kuroi," whispers Katome. 

  


" So your father killed your mother, because he didn't want your mother to have anymore children," says Hiei. 

  


" That's right," says Katome and then disappears. 

  


Later On

" So Hiei, where'd Katome run off to?" asks Yusuke. 

  


" She went to think," says Hiei.

  


" Hey you know Kurama's also missing," says Kuwabara as he walks in. 

  


" They're both missing?" asks Kuroi as she appears. The three boys nod and Kuroi grins slightly. " Hey don't worry Katome can take care of herself." 

  


With Katome

" I hate him," whispers Katome as she sits in a tree watching the sky. " I hate him." 

  


" Hate who?" asks a voice from a branch near her. 

  


" Who's there?" asks Katome as she stands up. 

  


" Does it matter who I am?" asks the voice.

  
  


" Yes," says Katome. The voice seems to snicker as the being comes into the moonlight. 

  


" They call me Raven. I'm a full demon, half sky, half fox. I'm the captain of the Sky Fox Bladers," says the being. He comes out two ram horns wrapped around his fox ears. " And who are you?"

  


" Katome, half demon, Yusuke Team," says Katome quickly. 

  


" I shall kill you Katome," whispers Raven as he disappears. 

  


" Fine, Raven, do what you must," says Katome as she sits back down.

  


" Katome?" asks a light voice from next to her. Katome screams and falls out of the tree. Her flight capabilities stop her from falling all the way as she looks up and notices Kurama in the tree. 

  


" Kurama, you almost gave me a heart attack!" yells Katome as she sits down next to him.

  


" I'm sorry Katome, I did not mean to scare you," says Kurama. Katome smiles slightly and nods. 

  


" I know that Kurama, now what brings you out here?" asks Katome. 

  


" I came out to think and I was worried about you," says Kurama. 

  


" You were worried about me?" asks Katome.

  


" Yes, you see in all my years I have never met anyone like you. You're different from the other girls that I go to school with and you are unlike Gen Kai, Yukina, Keiko, or Botan in anyway," says Kurama.

  


" In what way?" asks Katome.

  


" You just are different in how you act, talk, and move. It's like your demon half is more of a part of you and less like a thing inside of your body," says Kurama. Katome smiles and looks at him. 

  


" Like your demon half mine also was a thief, but she liked to steal weapons and techniques from other demons. Such as your Rose Wipe attack, I know something a bit like it, because of my demon half. But my half was full of cockiness and foolishness and she was killed, but before she died she entered into me and used me as a...host body I guess, but because of my strength and because of my abilities to learn she stayed inside of me and learned much," says Katome. 

  


" So did your demon half ever love anyone?" asked Kurama. Katome blinked in shock and looked at him. 

  


" Well lets see...my demon half did she love anyone?" asks Katome to herself. " Well...knowing her she must have loved a lot of demons. But there's only one person really coming to mind." 

  


" Who?" asks Kurama. Katome smiles slightly and looks at him. 

  


" You'll just have to figure that out yourself Kurama," says Katome and turns to leave as Kurama speaks quietly. 

  


" My demon half am I correct Katome?" asks Kurama in a whisper. Katome spins around shock plainly written on her face. She nods as Kurama walks over to her quietly his red hair blowing in the wind. " As I thought. Not hard to figure out." He keeps walking toward her as Katome stares at him. 

  


" Kurama," whispers Katome quietly as her cold eyes soften slightly. " I well...I don't know what to say. Wait!" 

  
  


" What!" exclaims Kurama as a sword comes within inches of sliching his head off. " Who is that?"

  


" Raven!" exclaims Katome as Y. Katome appears. Her hair turns white in rage as she attacks the much younger demon. 

  


" Attacking Katome is punishable with death!" shouts Y. Katome as her sword appears in her hand as she sets her eyes on the 15 year old demon. 

  


" Bring it on," says Raven as he attacks. Y. Katome blocks with her sword and bites down on his hand. " What!" Y. Katome grins as she brings back her hand and punches him in the face. 

  


" Take this as a warning Raven," says Y. Katome as he runs off. " You OK Kurama?" Kurama nods as Y. Katome turns back into Katome. 

  


" Sorry about that," whispers Katome. Kurama just nods as he watches her. " He hates me." 

  


" I can see that," says Kurama. Katome laughs slightly to herself and looks at him. 

  


" So Kurama you really do like me," says Katome quietly as she again turns to leave, but her hand is caught by Kurama's Rose Whip. 

  


" Not so fast Katome," says Kurama quietly as he walks over to her. " I do like you a lot Katome and tonight could be the last night of our lives. If we like each other we should spend it together." Katome smiles slightly and sits down on the tree branch.

  


" Let me show you something Kurama," says Katome as she holds her hands out in front of her. A strange blue orb starts to appear and a face appears in it. " That is my mother." Kurama watches as the scene changes to a battle. A black haired sky demon is attacking a women with two fox ears on her head. The purple haired fox demon is hit as a small purple-black haired girl stands in the background a little boy at her side. " That is Hakuso my brother." Kurama nods as the scene changes to the purple-black haired girl fighting in a forest her brother at her side. A strange red jewel hangs around her neck as she trains. " Me." 

  


" So your mother was a half...fox demon and your father was a half...sky demon," says Kurama. Katome nods slightly and looks at him as the red jewel appears before her eyes. 

  


" The item Y. died stealing," says Katome quietly as she holds the jewel to the light. 

  


" What is it?" asks Kurama. Katome smiles slightly as she places the jewel around her neck. 

  


" The Blood Jewel," says Katome quietly as she looks at Kurama. " The Jewel that a fox demon's blood turns into." 

  


" It's so beautiful," says Kurama quietly. Katome laughs slightly and nods and slowly turns her hands around and 50 of the Blood Jewels appear. " Wow." 

  


" This Jewel is from your Yoko, Kurama," says Katome quietly as she points to the Jewel around her neck. " And this one, is from my Yoko." Katome holds up a deep purple Jewel with a silver tint to it. 

  


" That's from your Yoko?" asks Kurama. Katome nods and stands to leave, but Kurama sighs. " How many times to I have to stop you from leaving?" Katome laughs slightly as she nods toward the ocean. 

  


" How bout we go spy on Hiei and Kuroi?" asks Katome. 

  
  


" You want to be dead?" asks Kurama. Katome smiles slightly and winks at him. " Katome, oh I get it." Katome nods and Kurama follows her as she heads toward the woods. Her cape falls to the ground as she lays down next to Kurama on the ground. They stare up at the stars as Katome smiles slightly and fires a shot into the air. It flies off into the sky as Katome smiles as she notices a falling star. 

  


" My mother always told me to wish on a falling star," says Katome quietly and smiles. " I wish I may, I wish I might, I this wish I wish tonight." Katome closes her eyes and smiles. 

  


" What did you wish for?" asks Kurama. 

  


" If I tell you it won't come true," says Katome. 

  


" Fine," says Kurama and starts to drift off the sleep when Katome laughs slightly and gets off the ground. " Katome what are you doing?"

  


" Quiet Kurama, we're being spied on," says Katome and smirks. " Hey Yusuke and Kuwabara, are you two asking for a beating?" 

  


" Oh, come on Katome," says Yusuke as he walks out of the shadows. 

" We were just thinking that it was finally time that Kurama and Hiei found someone to love." Katome growls and slaps Yusuke in the face which sends him flying across the ground and head first into a tree. 

  


" You know Yusuke you could have blocked," says Hiei as he walks out of the shadows. Katome turns around and swings at Hiei who dodges. 

  


" Grief and just when I thought I had a moment alone!" shouts Katome and growls she turns around and stares at Kuwabara whose eyes get very big. 

  


" Please don't hurt me!" screams Kuwabara and runs off. 

  


" Now scram before I decide to find that Sky Fox Leader Raven and provoke him to kill you," says Katome. The other two boys nod slightly and run off. 

  


" You know Katome, that was a little harsh," says Kurama. Katome laughs slightly and walks up to him. 

  


" Come on Kurama it's time we get back to the hotel," says Katome and runs off to the hotel. 

  


" Grief and I thought she liked me," says Kurama as he runs off. Suddenly Katome jumps out of the shadows and pounces on him. " Hey, no fair Katome." She laughs slightly and gets off of him. He finally looks at her closely and notices her outfit. It consists of a black mini skirt and a tube-top style tank-top. Her waist length hair is pulled back into a leather tie and her high leather boots accent her outfit nicely. Two Blood Jewels hang around her neck and a single stud earing graces her left ear. " Katome, you going to fight in that outfit?" 

  


" No," says Katome and smiles. Her cape appears around her shoulders as she growls. " My fight suits in my room." Kurama sighs as he looks at the half demon. 

  


" Come on Katome, it's nearly daybreak and the first fight starts at 10 a.m.," says Kurama. Katome laughs and nods as she looks at him. 

  


" And your point is?" asks Katome.

  


" That Yusuke, and the others will kill us if we're late," says Kurama. Katome laughs slightly and nods. 

  


" Ok Kurama," says Katome and follows him back to the hotel. 

  
  


So how do you like it so far? A long chapter, but you'll all like the next chapter. It's Team Yusuke versus Team Genii. Remember Team Genii(G-nI)? Well they're not as weak as Katome first thought. 


	4. Chappy 4

Katome: Half Demon of the Winds and Foxes

OK here is chapter 4. Yusuke's team versus the Genii team if they can win this fight they'll go on to round two. Katome starts to get a bit more jumpy as the fight time comes near. Is there something she's not telling the others about this team? Well who knows, but I don't own YYH so please don't sue. I know you all like the story. 

  


Chapter 4- Yusuke v Genii

" Come on Katome, get up," says Yusuke as he tries to wake up the sleeping fox girl. She turns over in her sleep and Yusuke sighs. " Kurama, how are we supposed to wake up Katome?" 

  


" How should I know, she's harder to wake then you are," says Kurama. Suddenly Kuroi's dark haired form blows into the room her black hair flowing behind her. 

  


" Stubborn," says Kuroi and looks at Katome. She touches the Blood Gem around the 16-year-old neck and Katome jumps awake and grabs Kuroi. " See, that Gem is like an extra sensory item." Katome huffs and throws Kuroi out the window.

  


" Katome, you just tossed Kuroi out the window!" shouts Hiei. Katome shrugs as she walks into the bathroom her backpack slung over her shoulder.

  


" She can fly," says Katome as she closes the door. She takes off her long pants and tank-top and takes out a black leather tank-top and puts it on and then grabs a pair of knee length black silk pants and pulls them on. Then she grabs her black leather mini skirt and puts it on. Then she grabs a pair of knee high boots and pulls them onto her feet. She finishes off the outfit by adding a fingerless, elbow high leather glove to her right arm and putting a big leather wrap around her other arm. She shimmers and she looks at her arms. Scares crisscross them from shoulder to wrist. She sighs and shimmers again allowing her unbroken body to stay in place. She makes five Blood Gems appear and she puts them around her neck. Then she fixes her stud earring in her left ear. She makes her sword appear and grabs a black cloth tie and ties it around her waist and sticks the sword in it. Finally she grabs a long silk headdress like thing and ties her hair back in it. " That'll do." She walks out of the bathroom and the boys stare at her. " How do I look?"

  


" Fine," says Hiei as he turns his gaze back to watching Kuroi. Yusuke and Kuwabara nod in agreement. Kurama then walks into the room and looks at Katome in shock. 

  


" Katome, you look amazing," says Kurama. Katome laughs slightly and then she growls. " What's wrong?"

  


" Nothing just jumpy," says Katome. Kurama nods and looks at the clock. 

  


" You, know we better get to the arena," says Kurama. The others nod as Katome jumps out of the window and lands safely on the ground. 

  


" I'll see you all there," says Katome and takes off in a streak of black light. 

  


" Actually Hiei, I think you are faster then her," says Kurama. Hiei smiles slightly and nods. 

  


" Hey, Hakuso, or whatever your name. You coming?" asks Yusuke. The boy nods and runs after them as Keiko, Botan, and Yukina appear. 

  


" Come on," says Yusuke as they run toward the huge arena. 

  


" OK, guess it's time," says Yusuke as he follows his team into the building. 

  
  


" Well, we have an awesome fight for you all today," says the announcer. " My name's Flora and I'll be your announcer." The demon stands with her long cat like tail blowing behind her. " We have Team Yusuke v Team Genii. 4 years ago Team Yusuke then Team Urameshi won the tournament, but they lost one of their members. Gen Kai, was her name. Today I see they are joined by a new person. Katome Hitachi, a 16-year-old half-bred. Lets see what a show this girl will put on for us. Katome smiles as she walks into the arena her black hair flowing over her shoulders. " And here they are Team Yusuke!" 

  


" Kill Yusuke, Kill Yusuke," chants the crowd. Katome growls and spins around and faces them her eyes glowing black. 

  


" How about, let fox eat the crowd?" asks Katome as she transforms in Yoko Katome. 

  


" What! It can't be . . . it's . . . the . . . Dark Vixen . . . Yoko . . . Katome," says Flora. The crowd looks in awe at Yoko Katome as she turns back into Katome. 

  


" Get the idea?" asks Katome. The crowd nods and shuts-up. " Good." 

  


" Well, looks like they'll be quiet," says Yusuke. Katome laughs slightly and nods as team Genii starts to enter. In the lead is Genii, a white-haired water demon. He nods to Katome who sighs and growls at him. 

" He like you or something?"

  


" Yes, and I personally don't like him," says Katome as Arica enters the arena. Her cat like tail flicks back and forth as she smirks at Katome. " I also hate that one." Kaido then walks into the arena his gray hair blowing in the wind. He smiles at the girl demons in the crowd who faint. " I also hate that one." Two more people walk into the arena, one being with long blue hair, her silver eyes watch the others in contempt. 

" That one's OK." Finally a small compact 5 ft tall demon with golden hair walks into the arena. His long hair blows in the wind. " That's Kin. He's an OK demon, a light demon." 

  


" Ok now that both teams are here I can start the match. OK Captain's please set the rules to the fight," says Flora. Yusuke and Genii nod as they walk onto the arena. 

  


" 5, one on one fights. Whichever team has the most people standing at the end is the winner," says Genii. 

  


" Fine," says Yusuke as he walks back to his group. " Well if they pick Arica or Kaido first I guess that means that Katome is up." 

  


" I'm fighting Kin," says Hiei. Katome sighs and looks at Kurama. 

  


" It's either Kuwabara or you sit out. Actually Kurama you take Kaido and we'll let Kuwabara fight with Shuri," says Katome as she points to the blue haired demon. " She may not look strong, but she is."

  


" Hey don't I have a say in this?" asks Kuwabara. 

  


" What you want to fight Kaido?" asks Kurama. Kuwabara nods and Katome shrugs. " Fine. I'll fight Shuri." 

  


" OK, the first round is Team Genii's Shuri v Team Yusuke's . . . ?" asks Flora. Kurama jumps into the ring his red hair blowing like a banner. " Kurama! Ready fight!" 

  


Shuri smiles and looks at Kurama. Her long blue robe blows in the wind as she attacks him. Kurama jumps into the air to dodge her. Shuri follows suit her long hair blowing in the find. " I'm an Ice Apparition, so watch your step, little boy." Kurama laughs slightly and takes out a rose and smiles. 

  
  


" Ms. I am no little boy," says Kurama as the rose turns into a Rose Whip. " As you see, I know what I am doing." Shuri laughs and her hand turns into ice as she attacks him. Kurama jumps into the air and slashes at her with the whip. It hits her square in the arm and she growls and attacks him again. He again hits her with the Rose Whip. Her ice sword glows and she attacks her speed increasing. She hits him dead center in the chest. 

  


" Kurama!" shouts Katome as she watches him fall to the ground. She starts to run toward him, but both Hiei and Hakuso grab onto her. 

  


" Katome, you'll just make it worse," says Hiei as he holds onto the 16-year-old half demon. Kurama stands up and looks at Shuri.

  


" Fine, is this how this fight shall be?" asks Kurama and attacks her. He spins the Rose Whip and it catches onto her ankle. He tosses her out of the ring. She stands up and jumps back into the ring after five second's pass. Suddenly Katome's eyes start to glow as she holds one of the five Blood Gems out in front of her. 

  


" What's that?" asks Kuwabara. 

  


" A Blood Gem, my mothers Blood Gem," says Katome quietly.

  


" A Gem of Blood, that's gross," says Kuwabara and turns his attention back to the fight. Something blue glitters in her pocket as the fight continues. 

  


" The Ice Jewel," whispers Katome as she takes it out of her pocket. " I know this light. It's . . . the light of an . . . Ice Apparition, but that means." " Kurama, watch out! It's Shuri, and she's getting ready to attack!" Kurama looks at her and nods and grabs Shuri with the Rose Whip. He tosses her into the air and out of the arena. 

  
  


" Okay, I'd have to say that Shuri is not coming back," says Flora. 

" Which makes, Kurama the winner." Kurama nods and walks out of the rings and sits down next to Katome. 

  


" Thank you Katome, but how did you know she was going to attack?" asks Kurama. Katome holds the Ice Gem out to him. 

  


" It started to glow. It only does that when an Ice Apparition is powering up," says Katome. Kurama nods and watches as Kaido steps into the ring. " Kuwabara you're up." Kuwabara nods and steps into the ring.

  


" Team Genii's Kaido v Team Yusuke's Kuwabara! Ready Fight!" shouts Flora. Kaido smiles and attacked Kuwabara who dodged and attacked the so called brainless fighter with his Spirit Sword. 

  


" Hey that hurt," says Kaido as Kuwabara hits him with the Spirit Sword. " You're mean." Kuwabara blinks as Kaido sits down in the middle of the ring and starts to cry. 

  


" Um, what is he doing?" asks Kuwabara as he scratches his head. Genii hits himself in the face as he stares at Kaido. 

  


" Just kick that lazy bums butt out of the ring!" shouts Genii. Kuwabara blinks and tosses Kaido out of the ring. 

  


" One . . .2 . . . 3 . . . 4. . . 5 . . . 6 . . . 7 . . . 8 . . . 9 . . . 10, You're out!" shouts Flora. " Kuwabara is the winner!" shouts Flora. 

  


" But I didn't do anything. I just tossed him out of the ring," says Kuwabara. Katome smiles slightly and cracks her knuckles. " Hey Katome I thought he would be hard to beat." Katome laughs slightly and points to herself. 

  


" Hey that's why I hate him," says Katome. Arica jumps into the ring and Katome smiles. She follows suit and jumps into the ring. Her stud earring glitters in the sunlight as the cat girl smirks. 

  


" Team Genii's Arica v Team Yusuke's Katome, Ready Fight!" shouts Flora. Arica attacks Katome as the older girl draws her sword and slashes at Arica. The cat-girl dodges and a whip appears in her hand. Katome smiles and locks the information of the attack away in her mind. Suddenly a black rose appears in her hand. 

  


" They call this one Black Rose Whip," says Katome as the petals of the rose spin around. She transforms the black rose into a Black Rose Whip. Her long hair blows in the wind as she puts her sword away and attacks Arica with the whip. The other girl dodges and attacks Katome with her whip. Katome takes the attack and grabs Arica by the arm. She starts to spin around and then smiles and drops the girl on the ground. She takes her sword and cuts the design of a rose on Arica's arm. The blood spurts out and Katome smiles slightly. " This is the pain that people have went through because of you." Arica growls and attacks Katome again ignoring the pain in her arm. Katome dodges and takes out the Cherry Blossom from her pocket a tear falls from her eyes and she spins around and the Cherry Blossom turns into a dragon like creature. The creature wraps itself around Katome's neck. 

  


" What is that?" asks Yusuke? Katome smiles slightly and the dragon purrs slightly as Pu appears on Yusuke's head. " Hiya Pu." 

  


" This is odd a strange dragon thing has appeared," says Flora. 

  


" This is my spirit beast Li. She likes to come out once in while," says Katome as the pink dragon spins around and curls around Katome's arm. " OK now it's time to fight." Arica stares at Katome and Li and then turns to leave, but Katome catches her with the whip. " To bad for you I don't let my opponent leave so easily." Katome smiles and tosses Arica into the air and out of the arena. 

  


" Well that's the second toss out of the day. I thought we'd see some blood, some death, some agony," says Flora. Katome laughs slightly as Kin steps into the field his eyes downcast. 

  


" Ka, Hiei you're up," says Katome. Hiei nods and jumps into the air and lands on the arena.

  


" Hiei v Kin, Begin!" shouts Flora. Katome smiles as Kin jumps into the air and fires an energy blast at Hiei. Hiei easily dodges and attacks the slightly smaller fighter. Kin dodges and attacks Hiei who again dodges. 

" Wow they're moving so fast! I can't see them." Katome smiles slightly as her eyes follow their movement. 

  


" You can see them?" asks Kurama. Katome nods and then takes out the Ice Jewel and projects the scene so everyone on her team can see the fight. 

  


" It slows them down so we can see them," says Katome. The others nod as they watch the fight progress. 

  


" Come on I know you can do better then this," says Kin. Hiei growls and takes out his sword. He attacks the smaller demon who is soon thrown out of the ring blood spurting from multiply wounds on his arms and chest. Kin tries to get up, but can't so he stays down. He slowly looks at Hiei as Hiei is declared the winner. Katome runs over to Kin and helps him up. " Ms. Katome, long time no see." Katome smiles slightly. 

  


" Yes, Kin, 10 years if I'm correct. Come on I'll help you to your side," says Katome. Kin smiles as he looks at the girl. 

  


" No Ms. Katome, that is alright. I can walk," says Kin. Katome though smiles and shakes her head. 

  


" You need medical attention and Li, Yukina, and I are just the people," says Katome as Yukina comes running. " You'll help me right Yukina." Yukina nods as the two girls start to bandage his wounds. Finally Katome raises one of her hands and gathers energy from the air. " Here Kin." She hands the energy over to him and it starts to flow over his body. His wounds start to heal as Yusuke steps into the ring. Genii nods and steps into the ring. He looks at Yusuke and sighs. 

  


" Lets begin," says Genii. Yusuke nods as he looks at the fighter. 

  


So how did you like that chapter? Next chapter Yusuke and Genii's fight and why is Raven so intent on killing Katome? Is it something from the past? 


	5. Chappy 5

Katome- Half-Demon of the Winds and Foxes

Well here is chapter 5. I know this story is a bit strange, but I love it and now we have Yusuke's fight against Genii. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I'm working on all these stories at once, so whenever I get a chance I work on one. I'm going to Canada very soon to visit my grandparents so I'm trying to at least work on updates. Well I don't own YYH so please don't sue. 

  


Chapter 5- Yusuke and Genii's Fight

" It's an honor to fight the famous Yusuke Urameshi," says Genii as he cracks his knuckles. Yusuke nods as he gets ready to fight.

  


" So Katome, give us the low down on Genii," says Kuwabara as he watches the second smallest of the group tense up. Her long hair blows in the wind as she nods. 

  


" Genii, he's a smart fighter, a friend of sorts you could say. He's fast, but also very quick to exert his energy. This should be an interesting fight," says Katome and the others nod. Genii nods and so does Yusuke and they start fighting.

  


" GO Genii!" shouts the crowds. " Beat that punk, turn him into a pile of ashes!" Kurama and Hiei turn to Katome whose fist are shaking. 

  


" Come on Katome, don't let them get to you," whispers Jin as he leans up against a wall. Katome turns to the Wind Master and laughs. 

  


" Been there all along, haven't ya?" asks Katome. Jin shrugs as he turns his attention back to the fight. Yusuke attacks trying to punch Genii in the chest, but he blocks the attack and punches at Yusuke's face. Yusuke dodges and again punches at Genii connecting this time with the demons chest. Genii flies through the air and lands ten feet away. He lays there for a few seconds and then jumps back onto his feet. 

  


" You're a tough one Yusuke, yes that you are," says Genii and then places his hands together. Katome blinks and then shrugs. 

  


" If Yusuke, knows what's best for him he'll attack Genii before Genii attacks with his 'Kuroi Tenshi' attack," says Katome. 

  


" Kuroi Tenshi?" asks Kuwabara. 

  


" The Black Angel attack, it's not used by many, but Genii is a smart fighter and has mastered many techniques. His personal favorite an attack he stole from Yoko 80 years ago. Black Angel attack," says Katome as she watches. Her attention turns to Yusuke who is powering up a Shot Gun attack. " Good." Yusuke fires the Shot Gun at Genii who is caught off guard and is fired out of the arena and into a wall. 

  


" So is it over?" asks Kuwabara. 

  


" Not yet," says Hiei as Genii gets back up. " For a fighter of the lowest class of demons he sure is tough." Katome and Jin laugh slightly and look at Hiei. 

  


" Sorry to burst your bubble Hiei, but Genii is not of the lowest class of demons. He's actually of an equal level as my brother Hakuso, who is two levels below me and 5 levels below you," says Katome. Hiei blinks as Genii jumps back into the arena his eyes full of fire. Yusuke looks at Genii and nods. 

  


" Ready fight!" shouts Flora as the two go at it again. Yusuke punches at Genii, Genii dodges and kicks at Yusuke. Yusuke dodges and attack Genii landing a punch in the stomach. Genii growls and attacks Yusuke as the black haired teen fires a final finishing much more powerful Spirit Gun at the demon who flies out of the ring and crashes into the crowds. He tries to stand up again, but as he tries he falls over again. Yusuke blows on his fist as he turns to leave. 

  


" Hey Yusuke Urameshi, I'm not done with you ye. . .t," says Genii as he stands up and jumps back into the arena after a 8 count. 

  


" What's it going to take to get rid of you?" asks Yusuke as he stares at the demon. Genii shrugs as he tries to punch Yusuke, but fails and falls onto his knees. Flora looks down at the demon who has fallen unconscious. 

  


" Well considering that Genii is unconscious and all I guess that. . . Yusuke's team is the winner!" shouts Flora. 

  


" Kill Yusuke and his team!" shouts the crowd. Suddenly Katome wheels on the crowd her eyes so calm a second ago holding cold fire. 

  


" If you won't shut-up, I'll shut you up for ever," growls Katome and gets ready to fire a Dark Spirit Gun attack at them when Kurama and Jin walk up behind her and grab her arms. " Hey let me go!"

  


" Calm on down Katome! Grief you can't just go around killing the audience," says Kurama. Katome growls and slips out of the two boys grip.

  


" Consider this your last warning," says Katome as she glares at the audience who nods in shock as the figure out that if Kurama and Jin hadn't stopped Katome they would most likely be dead right now. 

  


With Yusuke and the others

" Well that was easy. Who're we up against next?" asks Kuwabara. 

" I'm ready!" Yusuke and Jin shake their heads at the over confident fighter. Hiei mumbles something about annoying humans from the corner. " Hey where'd Katome get too?" Hiei, Yusuke, and Jin shrug as they notice that the two kitsune- Katome and Kurama had disappeared. 

  


" We don't know," says Yusuke simply as he wonders where the two half foxes had gotten to. 

  


" Don't worry," says Hiei simply as he looks out into the night. " I'm quite certain that Katome and Kurama are capable of taking care of themselves." Yusuke and Jin nod in agreement. 

  


With Katome and Kurama 

  


" So Katome, who're we up against next?" asks Kurama from his position in a tree next to Katome. 

  


" Karasu," says Katome quietly. " Sky-Fox Bladers already defeated Kiltia and Karasu got rid of Nozomi. Then Mirikado got rid of Hakaji and Sikiro got rid of Zekea." 

  


" There are less teams this year," says Kurama. Katome nods as she tucks some of her hair behind her left ear. 

  


" Yes, but there's also two mystery teams that I forgot to tell you guys about," says Katome quietly. Kurama nods slowly as Katome looks out into the stars. 

  


" Their's both very strong teams. One is called the Wolf Team and the other is called the Wind Team. There's a reason you've been seeing people in black capes walking around. They're the Wolf Team, they consist of 5 members and they're being thrown in to compete against the Sikiro team. The Wind Team is going to be tossed in to fight against the Sky-Fox Bladers in the semi-finals," says Katome. 

  


" How do you know all of this?" asks Kurama. Katome smiles slightly and points out into the stars. 

  


" Kurama, I know, because I know," whispers Katome into his ear. Kurama sighs as she nibbles on his ear. Katome gentle voice is like music to the kitsune's ears. She slowly moves in front of him and kisses him slightly. " Come on Kurama, I think the others want us back." Kurama shrugs and grabs Katome's shoulders and stops her from floating around. 

  


" What do they matter?" asks Kurama in a growl. Katome smiles as she allows the fox to kiss her. Her own eyes close as a growl escapes from her throut. Kurama nuzzles her neck and she nods and he bites down slightly. Suddenly her sensitive ears pick up on the noise of someone running through the woods. 

  


" Kurama, we've got company," hisses Katome and breaks off the kisses and other things. 

  


" This always has to happen," growls Kurama as he notices a black cloaked being running through the woods. " Who is that?" Katome smiles and jumps out of the tree followed by her red haired love. 

  


" His name is Alias, he's the leader of the Wolf Team. He's nice enough, but I've got a feeling that he's not running around for fun," says Katome as Raven comes into view. Katome growls and fires a shot at the demon who spins around and glares at her. 

  


" Oh, it's just you," says Raven and tries to get past her. She blocks his path though and bares her fox like teeth. " Get out of my way you pest." Katome growls slightly as her sword appears in her hands. " I'm not afraid of you stupid kitsune." Katome fires another blast at him which catches him between the eyes. 

  


" Come on Kurama," says Katome and runs in the direction that Alias had gone. 

  


" Why are we going this way?" asks Kurama. Katome growls as she catches up to Alias who looks up at her and gets ready to fight. But recognizes the black haired girl and calms down. 

  


" Hello Katome," whispers Alias as he stands up. Katome nods and so does Kurama. 

  


" Raven's trying to assassinate you," whispers Katome quietly to the demon who nods his head. His hood falls off to reveal a quite handsome looking fox demon with deep purple hair and matching ears, tail and eyes. A pair of purple pants cover his legs as a sash of white is tied around his waist. His deep brown leather boots shine in the moonlight as his shirt less chest shows strength and power. 

  


" I know Katome, but what am I supposed to do?" asks Alias. Katome smiles slightly to the demon as her own eyes catch his own. 

  


" Kurama and I are both kitsune come with us," says Katome. Alias nods and follows the girl kitsune as she runs through the forest soundlessly. The come to the hotel within a couple of minutes and Katome jumps onto the balcony of their room. The other two kitsune follow suit as she opens the door. 

  


" Finally," whispers Hiei from his position on the windowsill inside. " I take it you had another run in with the leader of the Sky-Fox Bladers." Katome, Kurama, and Alias nod. Hiei looks questioningly at the purple haired kitsune, but shrugs. " Hiei." 

  


" Alias, Wolf Team," says Alias. Hiei blinks as he looks at the kitsune. 

  


" Wolf Team?" asks Hiei. 

  
  


" We're going to be fighting the Sikiro team in the next fight," says Alias quietly. 

  


" Oh, behind the scenes team," says Hiei and walks away from the other three. " Better get some sleep." Katome and Kurama nod and look at Alias who runs out of the room and back to his team. Katome walks over to her bed and falls onto it grabbing the covers and covering herself up with them. She growls slightly and lets herself go to sleep. Kurama walks over to his own bed and climbs in falling asleep almost immediately. 

  


With Alias

" What, but Alias you could have gotten killed!" shouts a white haired demon. Her thin body seems to meld into the scene as two more demons walk into the room. The final member of the team lays on their bed fast asleep. 

  


" I know that Mirage, but I can't help it if Raven hates me," says Alias to the white haired demon. Mirage sighs and turns to another female demon. 

  


" Hey Frost how you doing?" asks Mirage as she looks at the demons arm which is wrapped up. 

  


" I'll be fine by morning Mirage," says Frost as her long silver/blue hair flows down to her ankles. Her cool blue eyes watch the sleeping member of the team and sighs. " Hey Midnight you alive?" The sleeping demon wakes up his deep dark hair falling into his eyes. He blinks and looks around and shrugs. 

  


" Yeah, I'm alive, but I don't know for how long," says Midnight as he grabs a bandana and fixes his hair in it. The final member of the team leans against the wall his red and orange hair falling into his eyes. " Oh, Flame didn't see ya there." The boy just nods his green eyes watching his team members. " Quiet one aren't ya." Flame shrugs as he sits down on the floor. " You're one strange fire demon." Flame blinks and looks at the Dark apparition who is talking. 

  


" I wouldn't be talking Midnight," says Flame quietly his voice holding a bit of a British accent. Frost laughs as her hair blows behind her. 

  


" Clam up Ice apparition," says Midnight. Frost chuckles as she looks at the 10 or so year old demon who is talking. Mirage finally smiles and looks at the Kitsune who is leaning against the door. 

  


" Hey can it! Alias is asleep," hisses Mirage. Everyone looks at her and Frost taps her on the shoulder. 

  


" Sorry, you crazy Water apparition, but you're the one yelling," says Frost and dodges a punch from Mirage. Everyone slowly goes back to their own beds. 

  


With Raven 

" Great, now I'm going to have to fight the Wolf Team," says Raven. A snicker from the corner alerts him to the presence of one of his team members. " Can it Kit." A red haired female demon walks out of the shadows. Her yellow eyes glitter as an orb of fire circles her hand. 

  


" As you command," says Kit and disappears. 

  


" Leo, Konig, Hana, you too," says Raven and the other 3 disappear from sight and hearing. The half kitsune and half wind demon smiles as he looks at a list of the fighters. " Katome the Kitsune, I'll get my revenge." 

  


Back with Yusuke and the Others

" Darn it Raven. Why do you hate me? I never did anything to you," says Katome as she sits out on the balcony. Her hair blows in the wind as she looks out toward the ocean. " Least I don't think I did anything to you. Of course I might have. Darn, this is annoying." 

  


" What ya doing?" asks Kurama as he walks out onto the balcony. Katome turns around and looks at him. 

  


" Thinking," says Katome as she shrugs and lets her shoulders slump. 

" Just thinking." Kurama nods and sits down next to her. 

  


" About?" asks Kurama. 

  


" Raven," says Katome simply. 

  


" About why he hates you?" asks Kurama. Katome nods as she snuggles up next to him. 

  


" Yeah, and about my friends," says Katome. Kurama blinks as he looks at her. 

  


" Which friends?" asks Kurama. Katome smiles and captures his lips in her own. 

  


" Hiei, Yusuke, Jin, Kuroi, Hakuso, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, Yukina, Alias, and all the others," says Katome after she breaks the kiss. " I was specially thinking about you Kurama." Kurama nods to the female kitsune as she stands up and walks back inside. 

  


" I thought I told you two to get some sleep," says Hiei as he yawns. Katome and Kurama laugh slightly as they look at him. 

  


" We did, but remember Hiei we're part kitsune and kitsune are nocturnal," says Katome. 

  


" And annoying," says Hiei and he turns to go back to sleep. Katome and Kurama laugh as they go back onto the balcony ignoring the other demons advise. 

  


So how do you like it so far? So we have the Sky Fox Bladers, the Wolf Team, and the Genii team that we have met so far. So who next? Well you'll just have to wait and see. 


	6. Chappy 6

Katome: Half-Demon of the Winds and Foxes

Well here's chapter 6 for all of my lucky fans. Katome goes and watches the Wolf Teams fight against them Sikiro Team and she also gets to watch Raven and his team duke it out with the Mirikado Team. While in the hotel Yusuke and Kuwabara are catching up on their sleep. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho so please don't sue. 

  


Chapter 6- Fights for the Semi-Finals

" Hey Katome wake up," says Kurama as he shakes the female kitsune. She opens her eyes and jumps up. She looks around and sighs and looks at him. 

  


" I'm going to the arena. I've got a couple of matches to watch," says Katome and runs off. Kurama shakes his head as the kitsune runs outside in her nightgown. 

  


" Hey Katome, get back up here! You're still in your nightgown," says Kurama. Katome looks down at her outfit and blushes. She was still in her knee length silk pants and her silk tank-top. She jumps onto the balcony grabbing her ankle length silk pants and her long-sleeves shirt. 

" Good, now you can go." Katome smiles and kisses Kurama quickly and runs off to the arena. 

  


" So Ms. Katome come to see us fight?" asks Alias from the corner. His long black cape blows in the wind. Katome nods as she walks inside with the leader. " It's not safe to be wandering around here alone."

  


" When there's a demon out for your head," says Katome. Alias nods as Katome shrugs and walks into the arena. She sits down next to the out of ring announcer. 

  


" Well it looks like we have a special guest today! Katome from Team Yusuke," says Kilala. Katome smiles and nods to Kilala. The white haired wolf demon nods and looks at Flora who nods. " Today we have a wonderful fight. Team Sikiro versus Wolf Team. Wolf Teams leader is Alias, otherwise known as the Violet Kitsune. Other members of this world class team are- Frost, an Ice apparition, Mirage, a Water apparition, Flame, the magician of Fire, the Fire apparition, and Midnight, the Dark demon. You heard the rumors of a hidden team, well here they are!" The five demons walk onto the battle grounds their black capes covering their whole bodies. 

  


" Last, night Wolf Teams leader Alias had a run in with Raven the leader of the Sky Fox Bladers!" exclaims Katome into her microphone. 

" Later today you will get to see the Bladers in action! But right now lets welcome the other team. Team Sikiro, led by Ikiro, the master of winds! Then we have Shiro, Katasi, Ka, and Melody! All very powerful in their own right. Shiro, the fire demon, Katasi, a dark demon, Ka, a light demon, and Melody, a kitsune!" 

  


" Ready?" asks Flora as Melody and Frost step onto the field. The Ice apparition stares intently at Melody. The two nod. " Fight!" Frost attacks first her small form attacking the 5'7 tall kitsune in front of her. Melody dodges Frost who speeds up and attacks the kitsune leaving a trail of blood on the kitsune's face. She wipes away the blood and attacks Frost. 

  


" That the best you got?" asks Frost as she attacks again. Melody barely dodges as she tries to bite Frost. Frost laughs as she runs circles around the kitsune. " Come on Melody! I'm a puny 5'0 tall Ice apparition and you're a 5'7 kitsune demon, you should be able to do something!" Melody growls and pulls a sword out from behind her back and attacks Frost. Frost hisses as the sword hits her right arm. Blood spurts onto her blue outfit and her eyes start to shimmer. The arena starts to turn to ice. 

  


" Well, it looks like Melody has made Frost mad," says Flora as she starts to shiver. Frost grins and attacks the unprepared kitsune who she then kicks out of the arena. Melody growls and jumps back into the arena and attacks again, but slips on the ice covered ground and slides back out of the arena. She hits her head as she does and falls out the arena unconscious. Flora stands there counting to ten. " Well Frost is the winner!" Frost bows and jumps out of the arena the ice disappearing as she does. 

  


" OK and now we have Midnight against Shiro," says Katome as the two demons step into the arena. Shiro dwarfs Midnight but a whole foot, but the dark apparition shrugs. 

  


" Any last words?" asks Shiro. Midnight laughs and shrugs. 

  


" Yeah, good bye," says Midnight as Flora shouts fight. Midnight fires an attack of black energy at Shiro who is caught off guard and thrown out of the arena by the blast. He jumps back in and attacks the much smaller demon finally figuring out that he'll have to fight. Midnight jumps into the air and suddenly the arena is covered in black light. 

  


" What is this?" asks Flora as she looks around. " I can't see either of the fighters." Katome smiles as a demon walks up behind her. 

  


" Hiya Kin," says Katome. The demon smiles as he looks at the dark covered battlefield. " You can see them." Kin nods as he follows the fight with his eyes. 

  


" Midnight has won," says Kin as the darkness starts to clear. There stands Midnight in the middle of the field his arms crossed over his chest. There unconscious on the ground in front of him is Shiro. Katome gives a thumbs up to the smaller demon who smiles. 

  


" And Midnight is the winner. Too bad we couldn't see the fight," says Flora as Midnight jumps out of the ring. 

  
  


" And Mirage and Katasi!" shouts Katome as the two step onto the ring. The female water apparition shrugs as she hears the words fight and attacks Katasi. The dark demon dodges and attacks Mirage. She dodges, but gets a cut on her arm. Her arms starts to bleed, but she ignores it as she attacks Katasi with a blast of water. She closes her eyes and it starts to rain. Katasi not like the rain runs around trying not to get wet. Mirage fires a blast at the insolent demon which sends him flying out of the whole area. 

  


" And Mirage has won!" shouts Flora as the water apparition shrugs and walks out of the ring her arms crossed over her chest. Mirage gives Alias a high five as he walks into the ring. Ikiro nods and jumps into the ring. Ka shrugs as he looks at Flame who is leaning up against the wall his cape still hiding his face. Alias tosses his cape out of the ring revealing his well toned chest. Some of the girls in the crowd faint and Alias shrugs. 

  


" Alias of the Wolf Team versus Ikiro of the Sikiro team. Ready fight!" shouts Flora. The two demons nod and start out attacking each other with all the ferociously of two wolves. Punches and kicks fly connecting once in a while as the two battle it out. Finally Alias gets sick of the game and punches Ikiro in the face. The other demon goes flying across the ring and into the crowds. Alias blows on his fist as Ikiro jumps back into the ring.

  


" Hey buddy you have a hard face," says Alias. Ikiro growls and punches at Alias. Alias sidesteps and trips Ikiro who falls on his face. 

" Yes, hard face." Ikiro growls and starts to power up an energy blast. Alias shrugs and powers up his own energy attack. 

  


" Kuroi Tenshi!" shouts Alias as he fires the attack at Ikiro who goes flying toward the announcer booth. Katome shrugs and hits the demon back toward the arena. 

  
  


" Hey Alias, try to watch where you send him!" shouts Katome as she rubs her fist. " I don't intend to punch him again." Alias nods and tosses the unconscious demon out of the ring. 

  


" Well, Alias is the winner and I guess our guest got a hands on experience," says Flora scratching her head as Alias jumps out of the arena. " And now we're down to the final fight. We have Wolf Teams Flame versus Team Sikiro's Ka." Flame nods slightly to Flora who smiles at the demon. " Ready fight!" Flame attacks Ka who disappears out of sight. The fire demon looks around and growls. A sudden light alerts him just in time to the light demons attack. He moves out of the way and kicks Ka in the stomach. The smaller demon goes flying thru the air landing on the other side of the battle field. He jumps up and spins around firing an energy blast at Flame. Flame spins around and is surrounded by fire. The blast bounces of and goes flying toward Katome.

  


" Hey I thought I told you guys to stop involving me in the fight! I still gotta fight Karasu tomorrow!" shouts Katome as she blows the blast away. Flame and Ka blink as Kilala is forced to restrain the angry teen .

  


" Calm down Ms. Katome, you're not supposed to get in the fight," says Kilala to the kitsune who sighs and calms down. 

  


" Fine, I'll just chase him after the fight," says Katome as the fight begins again. Flame grabs Ka and tosses the smaller boy out of the battlefield and out of the whole tournament area. " And that's one flying light demon. Flame is the winner!" Flame smiles as he runs out of the building as Katome jumps into the area and starts chasing him. She runs past Alias who grabs the back of her shirt. 

  


" Sorry Ms. Katome, but Flame's already scared enough as it is. We don't need him acting any stranger," says Alias and points back up to the announcer booth where Kin is standing. " I think he wants to talk to you." Katome nods and walks back over to Kin who nods and she follows him. 

  


" Ms. Katome, you need to be careful. Karasu is a strong team and I don't want to see you getting hurt," says Kin as he smiles. Katome smiles as she looks at him. 

  


" I'll be fine Kin. I will get hurt I already know that. It's what happens in a fight," says Katome and turns to leave. Kin runs up and sets something in her hand. 

  


" Good luck Ms. Katome!" shouts Kin as he runs off. Katome blinks and looks at her hand. There lays a small white gold rose with a bunch of different demon gems set into it. Katome smiles and puts the pendant around her neck. 

  


" Okay well the next fight will be Mirikado versus Sky-Fox Bladers!" shouts Kilala. Katome runs back out onto the scene as she sees Alias standing right by the announcer. " And we have another guest. Just fresh from the fight Wolf Team leader Alias and we also have Kurama and Katome from Team Yusuke. Because of Wolf Team's recent victory their next fight will either be against Team Karasu or Team Yusuke!" Katome and Alias tense up as they look at each other. 

  


" Well, best of luck Katome," says Alias as he keeps his eyes on the battlefield. 

  


" Same to you Alias," says Katome as she smiles slightly as Kurama moves to stand next to her. 

  


" Did you really have to protect yourself? I thought the announcers booth was safe," says Kurama. Katome shrugs slightly and points to Alias. 

  
  


" Obvious my kitsune friend wanted me to have some fun," says Katome and just looks ahead. " Anyways, we've got other things to do." 

  


" Like what?" asked Kurama. 

  


" Like watch this battle for one thing. I wouldn't trust Raven with a penny, I want to see his fighting style," says Katome as a breeze catches her hair. Jin appears and smiles at them.

  


" Will be a real fight I reckon," says Jin in his happy go lucky way. 

  


" Yeah as long as no one makes a bomb go boom in their face," says Katome. Jin laughs slightly as the two teams enter the arena. 

  


" On the left the Sky Fox Bladers and on the right Team Mirikado. Sky Fox Bladers leader Raven and Team Mirikado's leader Rika," says Flora as the two teams enter. 

  


" A girl leads Mirikado?" asks Alias. 

  


" Yes, Rika, she's a powerful demon with the power of lightning. She's a lot and I mean a lot like Suzaku," says Katome. 

  


" And we have four guests now. We have Kurama and Katome from Team Yusuke and Alias from the Wolf Team, and then we have Jin, the Wind Master," says Kilala as she smiles. " This is going to prove to be one really good fight! The young leader of the Sky Fox Bladers. Everyone give a round for Raven!" 

  


" Go Raven, Go Raven!" shouts the crowd. Katome growls and shrugs slightly. 

  


" And the beautiful, lightning rod, the leader of Team Mirikado. Rika!" shouts Flora from the arena. 

  
  


" Rika, get that two breed!" shouts another half of the crowd. Rika appears from among 4 demons. She takes off her cape to reveal a light skinned apparition with gold and red hair. Her long gold and silver colored dress blows out behind her as she steps in the arena. 

  


" OK, Raven. We're going to have three, one on one matches. Is that OK with you?" asks Rika. Raven nods as he walks over to his team. Kit, Leo, Hana, and Konig nod. Konig and Kit smile there long hair blowing in the wind. The two twin demons smile. Konig lets his white cape fall to the ground as Kit lets her blood red cape fall to the ground to reveal her red hair and yellow eyes. 

  


" The Flame Siblings Konig and Kit, these two are very strong and very wise. The other two members of the Sky Fox Bladers are: Hana, the forest spirit otherwise known as the Flower Spirit and Leo, the water master!" shouts Flora. Hana lets his cape fall to the ground to reveal a 12 year old looking demon with green hair. A vine wraps around his left arm and he smiles. Leo lets his cape fall to reveal a sky blue haired demon. 

  


" And Team Mirikado's members are: Sol, Luna, Neko, Rika, and Akusei!" shouts Kilala. The four female demons and one male smile at their competition. " Also in Team Mirikado we have the Lightning Sisters Neko and Rika and the Celestial Twins Sol and Luna." The four females smile as Akusei shrugs and starts to watch Raven. 

  


" This is going to be one outrageously dangerous fight," says Kurama. Katome nods as she looks at the ten demons. 

  


" Yes, it's not very often that you get the Flame Siblings, the Lightning Sisters, and the Celestial Twins in one arena, plus we have Hana, the Forest Spirit and Leo, the Water Master. Plus Raven and Akusei who're new," says Katome. Jin and Alias nod as the two teams argue among themselves. Finally Akusei and the Lightning Sisters step out from the Mirikado bunch. On the Sky Fox Bladers side Raven, and the Flame Siblings step out.

  


" Lightning versus Fire," says Jin slightly. Katome sighs and looks at the fighters. 

  


" Lightning is usually the cause of Fire," says Katome slightly and points to Hana and Leo. " Hana is weak to Lightning and so is Leo, so that is why they were stuck with Raven, Kit, and Konig. If Mirikado had chosen the Celestial Twins they would have had a bigger problem. You see Raven is weak against light demons and that's what the Celestial Twins are light demons. And also Hana is weak against light so it would have been Leo and the Flame Siblings." The others nod as everyone gets in position for the first fight. Katome smiles as she waits. 

  


Next chapter Mirikado versus Sky Fox Bladers. Lets see who wins. 


	7. Chappy 7

Katome- Half-Demon of the Winds and Foxes

Well here's chapter 7. I sort of am leaving to go to Canada so this will be last chapter for a while. Well now it's time to watch the fight between the Sky-Fox Bladers and the Mirikado Team. Well lets see who'll win this fight and who will lose the fight. Well I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho so please don't sue. 

  


Chapter 7- Sky-Fox Bladers versus Mirikado

" This is going to be one fight to remember," whispers Katome as she watches the battle field. Kurama nods from next to the female kitsune as she licks her lips. 

  


" Katome, don't do that," says Jin from next to her. Katome blinks as she looks at him.

  


" Do what?" asks Katome innocently. 

  


" Lick your lips whenever a fight is going to start," says Jin. Katome shrugs and points toward Alias. 

  


" We're kitsune, we like a good fight. Isn't that right Kurama?" asks Katome. Kurama nods as he watches as Kit steps into the ring. Her fire red hair falls over her shoulders as she gets ready to fight. Neko also walks into the ring her knee long gold and red hair blowing in the wind. She watches the fire demon as her hair starts to spark up in the air. 

  


" Wow," whispers Hakuso as he stands next to Katome. Another black haired demon with three stars on his right cheek sits next to Hakuso. Katome and Kurama blink as they recognize Renku. He is taller and older, but he's still Renku. 

  


" Hiya Renku," says Katome to the boy. Renku looks up at the female kitsune and smiles. 

  
  


" Hiya, Katome, long time no see," says Renku. Katome nods slightly and starts counting on her fingers.

  


" 4 years, if I'm correct," says Katome. Renku nods as he looks at the two female demons. 

  


" Kit and Neko, lighting apparition and fire demon. Wonder who will win," says Renku as Flora steps cautiously into the ring. 

  


" Well fans this is going to prove to be quite an electrifying fight! You can already see the ominous storm clouds over head! It's just a matter of time until Neko unleashes the power of those clouds! Ready fight!" shouts Flora as the two demons take off. Neko raises her hand and a bolt of lightning goes into her hand. She smiles as she looks at Kit who is standing in one place her fire red hair blowing in the wind. 

  


" Oh, come on Kit, you can't believe that I'm that weak," says Neko as she fires a blast of lighting at the fire demon. Kit disappears and reappears behind the lightning demon. She punches Neko in the head and disappears again and again attempts to punch the lighting demon who blocks with her right arm and kicks the fire demon in the stomach. She jumps into the air as a bolt of lightning hits her body. 

  


" Wow this is amazing! 1'000 bolts of electricity is coursing through Neko's body and nothing is happening to her," says Kilala from the announcers booth.

  


" Not so," thinks Katome as she sees the lightning flowing over Neko's whole body. " She's charging up. If anything grounded touches her they'll be burnt to a crisp." 

  


" Yes, but then again Kit is a fire demon like Hiei. She may be able to withstand the attack," thinks Kurama. Katome nods slightly as Neko fires the attack at the fire demon who dodges and punches Neko. A charge of electricity goes through the fire demons body and she falls to the ground. Neko falls to the ground as Flora starts to count to ten. The lightning demon stays down as Kit stands up her body sparking with electricity. She gives a thumbs up to Konig as the second half of the Flame Siblings steps into the arena. Rika stands up as Sol runs over to Neko to check on the extent of her injuries. 

  


" Second fight, Rika versus Konig. Ready Fight!" shouts Flora. Katome sighs as she watches the two. Rika stands still as Konig attacks her. The lightning demon fades out of sight of the fire demon as she attacks. Rika reappears behind Konig her fingers spread. Her hair stands up as lightning starts to streak through the sky above her. 

  


" We going to have a fried fire demon?" asks Koenma as he appears behind Katome in his teenage form. Katome blinks at him and shrugs. 

" Rika and Konig." Katome shrugs as the arena explodes in light as Rika releases her attack. 

  


" I'm not a fortune teller Koenma," says Katome as she looks down at the arena. " Okay where is Konig?" Suddenly the fire demon appears behind Rika and hits her with a fire blast. Rika falls to the ground as Flora looks up. 

  


" Rika is unconscious. . .so I guess Konig is the winner!" shouts Flora. Katome watches as Raven steps into the ring. Akusei nods as he also steps into the ring. The two demons stare at each other as Flora steps back slightly. " Ready? Fight!" Raven smiles slightly as his hair blows in the wind. He jumps into the air his arms outstretched like a bird. Akusei growls as he watches the demon float above him. 

  


" How about you come down here and fight like a man?" asks Akusei. Raven smiles slightly as he shrugs and fires a black energy blast at Akusei who dodges. 

  


" Akusei I could beat you with my eyes closed," says Raven as he closes his eyes and fires a blast at Akusei. " See?" Akusei growls and attacks Raven. Raven dodges and fires another blast at Akusei. 

  


" It's true. . .Raven is strong. . .and when I fight him I'm going to be in trouble," thinks Katome as Raven attacks Akusei with his sword and finishes the fight. 

  


" Well. . .Sky-Fox Bladers are the winners!" shouts Flora as the mentioned team walks off. Katome jumps out of the announcers booth and runs over to the Mirikado Team. " And it looks like Katome is going over to help the Mirikado Team." 

  


" Hi Katome. . .guess they really kicked our butts," says Rika as she looks at Akusei who is trying to stand up. Katome shrugs as she runs over to help him. " So who do you got next?" Katome sighs as she points up to the balcony where Team Karasu is standing. 

  


" Karasu? Well good luck girl. And if you beat Karasu?" asks Rika. Katome smiles sadly and points to the Wolf Team. " Wolf Team and who does Raven have next?" Katome smiles slightly as she points to a group of people in white standing on the top of the stadium. " Who are they?" 

  


" Wind Team. I'm no fortune teller. . .but Sky-Fox Bladers are going to lose a member next fight," whispers Katome as she walks over supporting Akusei. 

  


" Who?" asks Rika. Katome sighs as she points toward Kit who is watching them. " Kit!" Katome nods slightly as she rests her chin on her hands. 

  


" Yeah. . .I think so," says Katome quietly as a breeze catches her hair. Katome nods as she flies toward Kurama. Kurama looks up as Katome lands next to him. 

  


" What were you two girls talking about?" asks Kurama. Katome sighs as she holds the rose pendant in her hand. 

  


" Girl stuff," says Katome simply and Kurama sighs as Hiei rolls his eyes. " Just girl stuff." Kurama nods as they walk toward the motel. 

  


" So Katome. . .what do you know about Karasu?" asks Kuwabara as he looks at the pint sized fighter. 

  


" Grief. . .Kuwabara. . .I'm not an encyclopedia," says Katome as she looks at him. " They're like all the other teams except stronger, faster, and. . .maybe dumber." Kuwabara and Hiei blink as they look at her oddly. 

  


" What do you mean dumber?" asks Hiei. Katome smiles as she runs a hand through her hair. 

  


" They underestimate their enemies. They are pretty much just a show team," says Katome and smiles slightly. " You guys ever wonder why no one's played tricks on us?" Kuwabara blinks and then nods slightly. Hiei just looks away and Katome sighs. 

  


" I can tell you why," says Alias as he appears in the room behind Kuwabara who falls over. Alias blinks and then shrugs. " Your little friend there sort of convinced all the big rich guys that if they tried to trick you that Renku, Kuroi, and him would go on a little. . .hunting trip," says Alias as he points toward Hakuso. Katome blinks and suddenly tenses up as she feels energy coming toward the door. 

  


" Karasu," hisses Kurama as he walks out of the bathroom. Katome nods as she takes out her sword and walks toward the door. She opens the door and Karasu falls in on his butt. The black and silver haired demon looks at them and blinks. " What do you want?" Karasu blinks as he looks at them and holds out a white flag. " What are you trying to pull?" Karasu blinks and looks at them. " Cat got your tongue?" Karasu blinks and shakes his head. 

  


" No. . .but I think a fox got it," says Kurama as he walks up behind Katome and looks at the flag. " Katome he surrenders the fight." Katome blinks as she stares at the flag. Karasu nods and then turns and runs away. 

  


" The chickens surrendered?" asks Hiei as he stares at the white flag. Katome and Kurama nod as Katome takes the white flag and ties it around her head in bandana style. " Katome. . .you look like a dork." 

  


" Can it Hiei," says Katome as she walks out to the balcony and sighs. " One more fight before Raven. . .one more fight." 

  


" Katome are you ok?" asks Kurama as he walks up behind her. Katome nods as she looks out over the island. " You sure."

  


" It's nothing," says Katome quietly. 

  


" Nothing. . .you mean a lot don't you," says Kurama. Katome nods slightly as she walks back into the room. " Katome what's wrong." Katome sighs as she sits down on her bed. " You're not telling me something. Katome you can trust me. . . I love you." Katome nods slightly as she takes a Blood Gem out of her pocket and places it in Kurama's hand. " What's this?" Katome smiles slightly and stands on tiptoe and catches his lips in her own. 

  


" That is my Birth blood gem. I was born March 5th, 1989. The birth stone of a normal human would have been the Bloodstone or Aquamarine," says Katome quietly as she lets tears role down her face.

" Now Kurama. . .can you keep a secret?" Kurama nods as Katome sighs slightly and takes out another gem. This one is black and blue with slight red tints. " Can you do something for me?" Kurama nods slightly as Katome places the gem on the ground. " Then please destroy my fathers gem." Kurama takes a step back as he looks at Katome and then nods and makes his Rose Whip and destroys the gem in one motion. It shatters into a million shards which Katome picks up and throws out into the darkness of the night. 

  


" The secret is that Kit is going to die in the next fight and the other thing is that now I have broken all ties with my father and his family," says Katome quietly. Kurama blinks and then looks at Katome. 

  


" What about Kuroi?" asks Kurama. Katome smiles slightly and then nods. 

  


" Actually Kuroi. . .is my mothers daughter. . .different father," says Katome and smiles slightly. " I can't tell her though. It's sort of our little secret." Kurama nods and kisses Katome slightly and Katome returns the kiss. 

  


" Grief you two. Get a room already!" shouts Kuwabara. Katome blinks as she breaks of the kiss and glares at Kuwabara. 

  


" Okay Mr. Bossy how about we kick you out of this room?" asks Katome as she stands up. Kuwabara blinks and then runs out of the room. Katome smiles and then turns back to Kurama. " Yeah. . .lets wait at least till this Dark Tournament is over. Then we will have our own room." Kurama nods slightly as Katome crawls into her own bed. 

  


With the others

" So Yusuke did you hear? Karasu surrendered," says Kuwabara. Yusuke nods as Hiei sits in the windowsill. Kuroi sits next to him her black hair flowing over her shoulders. Hiei lowers his head slightly and kisses Kuroi who returns the kiss. " Grief. . .I just left Kurama and Katome in the room and I come in here and we have Hiei and Kuroi." Hiei and Kuroi growl as they look at Kuwabara who shuts up. Yusuke looks at Keiko who smiles. Yukina looks around all confused and then looks at Hiei. Hiei looks at his sister. 

  


" What is it Yukina? You feel left out?" asks Hiei telepathically. Yukina blinks and then smiles slightly. 

  


" Sort of. . .I mean everyone here is paired up with someone. Yusuke and Keiko, Kurama and Katome, Koenma and Botan, You and Kuroi," thinks Kuroi. Hiei laughs as he looks at Kuwabara. He might not like Kuwabara a lot, but if his sister had to be with anyone Kuwabara would do just fine. 

" Yukina. . .did you forget about Kuwabara?" asks Hiei. Yukina blinks and then smiles slightly. 

  


" But Kazumi, couldn't like me like you like Kuroi," thinks Yukina. Hiei laughs slightly as he shakes his head. 

  


" Are you blind Yukina. . .Kuwabara's crazy about you," says Hiei. Yukina blinks as Hiei's mind voice cuts out. She gets up and sits next to Kuwabara. 

  


" Hi. . .baby how you doing?" asks Kuwabara as he looks at Yukina. She smiles and rests her head on his shoulder. " Yukina? Are you okay?" Yukina smiles as she looks at him. 

  


" Very fine Kazumi. . .you're very soft. You make a nice pillow," says Yukina as she drifts off to sleep resting against Kuwabara. Kuwabara blinks and looks at Hiei wondering if the fire demon would take his head off. Hiei shrugs as he turns back to Kuroi. 

  


" Yes! Yukina like me!" shouts Kuwabara's mind voice. Hiei laughs as he hears the thought. 

  


" So Hiei match maker are we?" asks Katome's mind voice. Hiei blinks as Katome chuckles and then shrugs. " Couldn't have done a better job myself." With that said Katome cuts off and disappears from mind talk, Hiei sighs as he drifts off to sleep. 

  


So how did you like it? Well next chapter will be a bit strange, but hey this is the fastest story I've ever written. 


End file.
